


The Crush

by MiraculousAnimeQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousAnimeQueen/pseuds/MiraculousAnimeQueen
Summary: Ladybug tells Chat Noir one night after patrol about her crush and she will confess, warning  him she might get akumatized.The next day Marinette tells Alya that she will tell Adrien about her crush on him.Completed





	1. The Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it may not be that good. But I hope you enjoy.  
> Disclaimer- I do not own M.L.B., only the fanfic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug tells Chat after patrol that she will confess her love to her crush and might be akumatized.  
> Marinette tells Alya that she will confess her love to Adrien.  
> Will Marinette be accepted or rejected?  
> The story is better than the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfic so it may not be that good.   
> And I apologize if this fanfic or plot is similar to anyone's as I got the idea while watching a comic. And I hope you all enjoy.

 Ladybug sighed, as she gazed out onto her city, in the bright lights. A thump was heard behind her. “Chat, anything on your side?” 

”Nope, mi'lady and you?” he asked sitting down on the Eiffel Tower next to her. “No, Hawkmoth's been unusually silent,” she mused.

“So how's life,LB?” Chat asked. “Kitty, what did I say about our civilian lives.” “I know but...,” he argued.

“Actually I have to tell you something.” “What is it?” asked Chat curious.

“You really are curious huh, remember curiosity killed the cat.”

“But satisfaction brought it back, plus this cat has nine lives,” he said pointing to himself. “

Fine, I brought it up and it's important you know,” said Ladybug seriously. Looking at Chat, she saw him gazing at her. Clearing her throat, she began.

“Chat there is this guy, that I um, I like.” “Oh,” said Chat, so there is someone she likes, he thought. “Go on,” he prompted her.

“And he, um, I doubt whether he knows, I even exist,” she said laughing lightly. “I'm gonna tell him tomorrow, that I, um like him so I might get akumatized.”

“Oh,” said Chat. An uneasy silence hung in the air until Chat asked, “What’s his name?”

Ladybug looked at Chat like he was crazy. “I promise I won't hurt him, Chat's honor. By the way, I would like to know about the guy who stole mi'lady's heart.”

“Fine, his name is Adrien Agreste, and he's so selfless and sweet and kind and he puts up with Chloe although she's a bully cause she was his only friend,” said Ladybug going into Marinette mode, “but when I first met him I misunderstood him and hated him but now I'm in love with him, crazy. Chat? Chat are you ok,” said ladybug turning to look at Chat to see him wide eyed. “Chaton,” said ladybug, worried, “are you ok? Maybe we should go home, it's late.”

“Ye...ah, see ya mi'lady” and with that they both stood up then Chat bowed and took ladybug's hand and kissed it.

“See ya tomorrow!” he said winking at her before he vaulted away on his baton. “Bye” whispered Ladybug to thin air, perplexed at Chat's reaction. Swinging her yoyo, she went home.

As Ladybug  touched her balcony her transformation wore off leaving Marinette in her place. Cupping her hand around tikki she descended, walking down the stairs. Giving tikki a cookie, Marinette sighed, tomorrow was a big day. Sitting down on her bed, she sighed again.

“Don't worry, Marinette,” said tikki, “but you should go to sleep now, it's late.” Hugging her chosen's cheek, tikki flew off to bed, marinette following.

 Chat Noir jumped through the window, before jumping up and down. “Plagg claws in,” said Chat, now Adrien.

“Camembert!” shouted plagg. “Desk” said Adrien happily, before going on his bed and jumping in joy, “she loves me, she loves me, plagg. I...I...,” said Adrien before flopping onto the bed.

Plagg sighed, watching his chosen happy, he deserves it, plagg thought, smiling fondly. “Com'n Adrien, sleep time or you might not meet your bug,” said plagg. “You're right. Good night plagg,” said Adrien falling into a deep slumber not registering what plagg meant by bug. “Good night, Adrien.” 

Plagg and tikki sighed, hoping their chosens to finally be together.  


	2. Preparations

"Mari,wake up," said Alya. "Five minutes mooorrre," moaned a sleepy Marinette. "Oh, Adrien is here, hi Adrien." "Adrien!!!!" shouted a now awake Marinette. "Just kidding girl," said Alya laughing. "Humph," said marinette.

"By the way, Alya, I'm gonna tell Adrien how I feel." "REALLY!!!??"? shouted Alya, "you go gurl. Omigosh, eeeeeee!!!!!!" fangirled Alya. "My ship is sailing!", meanwhile jumping up and down. "I'm going downstairs, kay."

"For some croissonts, huh?" asked Marinette. "You know it gurl." "Save one for me." " Kay," and with that Alya went downstairs.

"Tikki," said Marinette, "did Alya see you?" " No, but hurry or you're sure to be late," said Tikki looking at the clock.

"Morning honey," said Sabine, "Alya's downstairs by the way." "Thanks mom, and we might not come home for lunch, bye," and with that Marinette hugged her mom before going down into the bakery. "Mari," thundered her father before scooping her up in a bear hug. Alya!" he shouted, "she's here".

"Coming!" said Alya existing the baking part with a box of sweets. "Thanks Tom," said Alya gesturing to the box. "It's nothing but you girls should hurry before you're late." "Bye, papa," said marinette giving her dad a final hug before leaving with Alya.

"Here's your croissant," said Alya to Marinette. "Thanks but can I get a cookie too, please."  "Sure gurl."  The two girls chatted, mostly Alya talking and marinette listening.

When the girls arrived they were surprised by a crowd in front of the school. "Um Alya," said Marinette, "are we expecting someone or something?" "No, not that I know of, com'om let's hurry or we'll be late for class."

The two girls hurried up the steps of their school breathless with all the pushing they had to do. Running, they entered the classroom just as the bell rung and Mme. Bustier entered. Alya and Marinette looked at their disheveled appearances before sitting down.

"Dudes, what happened to you too?" asked Nino, turning around. "Morning Nino," they both choired. "No clue," said Alya.

"Adrien," said Mme. Bustier, "can you please explain why there are fangirls of yours at the of the  entrance of the school." "I'm...umm..., I don't know, "said Adrien sheepishly looking up. "Well will they leave if you say so."

"Sure, I can try," said Adrien not believing they will. Adrien left the classroom to come back five minutes later, gasping for breath. "They left, Mme. Bustier," said Adrien giving her a thumbs up before going to his seat and turning around to greet the girls.

"Morning Alya, Mari...," he paused looking at her remembering what his Lady had said. "Adrien!" hissed Nino, snapping his fingers in front of Adrien. "Wha...oh yeah, sorry I spaced out."

"Morning Adrien," said Alya. "M-mo-orn-ing A-adr-ien," said Marinette stuttering.

"Attention class," said Mme.Bustier. The chattering ceased and both boys turned around. Adrien chided himself for thinking that Marinette and ladybug were the same, they could be though, he thought. Ladybug's story sounded all too similar to his and Marinette' s and they both had blue hair and those beautiful sky blue eyes and ladybug was confident but so was Marinette except she was clumsy but ladybug was too at first. Smiling, he waited, hopeful, for whenever Marinette would confess, if she would confess.

Meanwhile Alya was nudging Marinette and pointing to Adrien. After glaring at Alya, who stopped, Marinette sighed. Adrien looked at her just as Chat would. Shaking her head, Marinette concentrated on the lesson. When the bell rang for lunch, Marinette and Adrien both packed their bags simultaneously. "A-", marinette took a deep breath, meanwhile Adrien pretended to not hear although he was itching to turn around.

"A-Adrien, can I talk to you please?" asked Marinette in a breath. "Sure, Mari." Marinette took another deep breath before looking at Alya who gave her a thumbs up along with Nino. Adrien waited in bathed breath as Marinette turned and left the classroom gesturing for Adrien to follow her. They walked down the corridor before she stopped in front of an empty art room. Opening the door Marinette slipped in gesturing for Adrien to do the same.


	3. Confessions

Marinette turned and closed the door before turning to Adrien. Looking at the groud, she took a deep breath before looking Adrien in the eye.

"Adrien, I..., I love you. I loved you since the day you gave me your umbrella. And I'm sorry for accusing you that day," Marinette said before looking at the ground again not seeing the joy etached on Adrien's face. "I'm sorry, apologized Marinette, "there is probably someone else huh." 

"There was," he said, making her look up and he saw the tears in her eyes, "until I found out," he paused, before leaning in and cupping her face, "until I found out," he whispered in her ear, "that she was you, mi'lady."

"CHAT!!!!!????," shouted Marinette. "Shush!!!," Adrien putting a finger on her lip. "I love you too, not because you're Ladybug and I love Ladybug but lately I've been fall a bit for Marinette because you are so strong, beautiful, brave and  I'm gonna be quiet now," said Adrien,blushing. 

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!?," questioned Marinette glaring at a scared Adrien. "Y-yo-yo-you your-se-self t-to-told m-me," stuttered the boy in question. Marinette suddenly realized that, Adrien was Chat Noir, her trusted partner and the boy she fell for twice. She suddenly looked down, "You're disappointed huh, that Ladybug and- and Marinette are the same?" she asked her voice breaking. "Mari, I...," said Adrien, only for Marinette to cut him off. "I knew it," she said dejected, "you all deserve better." 

Adrien then pulled Marinette into his arms before leaning down, he pressed his lips unto hers, pouring all his emotions into the kiss, surprisingly Marinette kissed back. Marinette was the first to break free before looking at Adrien, searching for something. As though she was satisfied, she nodded.

"So what about, Chat?" Adrien asked. Marinette pretended to be thinking, looking up at Adrien she saw him dejected. Marinette then realized Chat Noir was who Adrien actually was, he was funny, although she doubted whether she would admit she secretly enjoyed his puns, he was also a gentleman just as Marinette was her true self, where she could be confident and clumsy. Laughing lightly, Marinette bopped,his nose. "I love both of you, although i prefer my kitty better." 

And unknown to the two lovesick superheroes their kiss was captured, when Alya and Nino walked by, trying to find them, but they were unable to hear anything. 

"Finally," said Plagg, coming out of Adrien's shirt, "you two are together." "For once I agree with Plagg, said Tikki. "Plagg, my Kwami," said Adrien, introducing him to Marinette. "And Tikki," said Marinette. "Hi Adrien, Marinette talks about you a lot."

Tikki!," said Marinette. "Really! Adrien talks about Ladybug nonstop, every computer has something to do about Ladybug. "Plagg," hissed Adrien,embarrassed. "You should see Marinette's wall, it's full of pictures of Adrien and she has his schedule on the ceiling," said Tikki, enjoying the teasing. 

"So, I see mi'lady," teased Adrien. "Like you're to talk,"retaliated Marinette.

The bell rang signally that lunch was over. "Com'on let's get back to class," said Adrien. "Yeah, by the way, Plagg you're cute," and with that Marinette scratched behind his ear, making him purr. "Keep her, Adrien," said Plagg. "I like Tikki better," said Adrien.  And with that the two teens exited and returned to class. 

"Adrien, Marinette you two are finally here," said Mme. Bustier. "Sorry madam," they both replied. Nodding Mme.Bustier left the room, saying she'll be back in a minute. "See ya later purrincess," whispered Adrien to Marinette. "Yeah kitten," she whispered back.

Adrien then bowed and took Marinette's hand which he kissed the back of, straightening up, Adrien turned to the class and addressed everyone, Marinette and I are now dating, so can no one please trouble either of us. Adrien then walked Marinette to her seat, before whispering in her ear, Plagg's joining Tikki, for now. He straightened up just as Marinette nodded. After Adrien went to his seat, Chloe got up.


	4. A New Beginning

Chloe got up and went to Marinette's seat. "Chloe I um...," began Marinette only for Chloe to hug her. "Thank you, Mari, I'm so happy that Adrien has found the girl of his dreams, and he's truly happy and so am I, thank you."

And with that, Chloe walked to the front of the class before addressing everyone, "Everyone, I'm sorry, so sorry for how I've treated you. And Marinette I was jealous of you, so forgive me?" 

"Sure!" said Marinette still, along with everyone, as they were perplexed at Chloe's sudden behavior.

 

Six Months Later

Ladybug, Chat Noir, the real Volpina, Jade Turtle and Queen Bee stood on the Eiffel Tower before jumping down in an alleyway, detransforming. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino and Chloe exited the alleyway, chatting and teasing Chloe about her crush on Nathaniel.

 

 

 

                THE   END


End file.
